


When the hunter catches their prey.

by Naviks



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naviks/pseuds/Naviks
Summary: Zavala was giving small hints of giving off attraction to the twin hunters, so they surprised him with a 'small' gift.





	When the hunter catches their prey.

Xai and Vene have been doing strikes since 3 a.m. with their other clan member before he got off to go to bed, so they decided it was time to go turn in their tokens to Zavala. Once out of orbit they ran over to the titan vanguard, he stared them both down in a slight surprise that they had so many. "How long have you been doing strikes?" The titan asked, "probably around 6ish hours" Xai responded, "yeah, we have to also talk to hawthorne, apparently we have stuff she wants to give us" Vene said. After finishing up and about to leave the tower Zavala stopped them, "Wait! I-I need to at least ask this". They both looked at the Awoken titan confused and a bit scared that they did something wrong. "Meet me at the ramen shop in a few hours, both of you." "Okay?" Xai responded back looking at Vene confused. A few hours of patrols on titan they headed back to the tower to meet with Zavala, once they got there he stiffened up and looked worried. "You good Zavala? Do you want us to g-" "no no, you're both okay i just have a small- request i guess you could say to ask of both of you." Zavala said cutting off Vene. The vanguard cleared his throat and sighed nervously "I wanted to ask if both of you would be interested in a three way, you two and me." Vene and Xai's eyes widened and they both felt a hard purple blush come across their cheeks, "u-uh?" Vene looked at Xai "I mean, if you're okay with it then so am I" Xai said nervously. "We can't say no unless we tried it I guess" Vene nervously laughed. "Okay so deal, when and where then?" Xai replied looking the the Titan. He started walking off indicating they should follow, so they did. They were lead to a small meeting room with a table, couches and few chairs, Zavala cleared his throat and started to take off his armour, the twin hunters followed. They were all three nervous, but as Vene said, you can't chicken out until you've tried it. Zavala sat down on the couch fully nude, his erect member free of his clothing and armour, the hi ters started to get the idea and they both sat on their knees in front of him, Xai stroked his memeber testing the waters, then licked up his shaft, Vene followed, both of them unsure what to do and very scared and excited. Zavala was giving off silent grunts of approval before he released onto both of their faces scaring them both. "At least give a warning" Xai said a little angry, Vene glared at the Titan. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to be so overwhelmed" the hunters sighed and sat down on the couch with him, he started to rub both of them with his hands, trying to find their sweet spots. Xai let out a small whimper as he started to go faster, Vene clawed at his arm heavily breathing. Zavala chuckled as he felt Xai arch up from the couch with a loud moan, Vene was clawing at the couch when she also arched up almost screaming, they both melted back into the couch breathing heavily. Vene climbed on top of him and positioned his memeber at her entrance, she slid down slowly with a tiny moan as she started to move more, Zavla moaned and slid a finger into Xais opening and trusted it slowly, she moaned and covered her mouth as he did so. He added a second finger and started pumping faster as he lifted his hips up to meet with Venes hips everytime she slid down. Both hunters were moaning messes, both covered in a thin gloss of sweat. Vene gasped and grabbed onto Zavalas shoulders shaking as she hit her release with a loud moan. Xai soon followed as she arched off the couch again shaking. Zavala slid out of the red haired hunters entrance and pulled Xai closer to the edge of the couch, she gulped and spoke up before he did anything "g-gentle please I haven't actually done anything with a guy before" she said embarrassed. Zavala nodded and slid slowly into her, she cried out and grabbed onto the couch until her knuckles turned white, she was shaking unsure of what to do. Zavala picked his own pace, slamming his hips into the blue haired hunters. He made Vene sit as he started rubbing her again, making sure to hit the right spot Every time he moved his hand. He went too deep for a second and cause Xai to screech and release early. He grunted not able to take the friction and pulsing of her and pulled out to release on her stomach. He started to move his hand faster until Vene let out a sigh of ecstasy and melted into the couch. All three were a sweating heavy breathing mess. Xai was limp on the couch exhausted and overwhelmed, Vene was getting up to get their armour, she nudged Xai and she got up. They got dressed as did the Titan. "Thank you both. That was, very intriguing." They both nodded and walked home. The next day Cayde was bugging them "sooooo, how was last night?"the twin hunters looked at each other shocked "wh-what do you mean?" Xai said looking the the exo "well Zavala is bragging about how he did twin hunters, and you both are the only twins I've seen. They all three looked at each other as Vene started to run our of the hanger, Xai followed.

 

That little awoken bastard.


End file.
